A dangerous mind
by aer-seph4eva
Summary: The mind of Itachi...need I say anything else...?


**A Dangerous Mind**

**Chapter 1 ****Sweet Dreams.**

**Author's Notes**

**Wow. I really don't know what this fic is really about. One day I was in a lets write about Itachi mood. I don't know if this is a drabble, or something with a greater significance. Anywho, its best not to thing I guess. Lol. Anywho, tell me what you guys think. Like I said before. No planning went into the creation of this so it might be a little '…odd.'**

**Although I have to say one thing…**

**I do love the thought of getting into Itachi's mind…**

**Heheh**

**Well enough of my ramblings…**

**And on with the fic!!!**

* * *

**_10 years ago Konoha. Uchiha district 03:43am_ **

The skies were black. And the moon was a cold acid white. A crack of thunder followed by a white flash of silver lit up the twilight heavens. And then the rain came. It was a night like this, where most ninjas would consider letting their training pass for another day. Only those who were daring enough to brave the elements, or were unfortunate enough to be given guard duty would remain outside in such appalling weather.

However one ninja stood within the torrential downpour who was neither a guardsman, nor had any true intent to train. No, this one ninja merely stood within the centre of nature's might, for the single purpose of staring upwards into the weeping heavens. He observed each frightening flash of lightning with calm and lidless eyes. The cruel rumblings of thunder rang like a lullaby to his ears. With his back perfectly straight, and his gloveless hands poised at his sides, the ninja's welcomed each droplet of rain as it ran down his face and neck, the icy coolness sinking deep inside his skin.

The ninja slipped his eyes closed.

He believed there was no greater sensation, than falling prey to nature's touch.

After all, the ninja, although young had learnt many things within his long and arduous life.

For example, he knew what to expect from rain.

It was wet…

And cold…

And so that was why the ninja did not mind the rain touching him.

Nature was clear and simple. It's purpose was only there to exist. Nature did not have any other purpose other than to be seen and to be accepted. Nobody could stop the will of nature. If the skies wished it to rain. Then it would rain. If the moon did not wish to be seen. Then the clouds would hide it from view. And that was the beauty of nature. It was not tied to the constraints that humanity placed within its people. If nature disapproved of a sight or being, it could easily wipe their existence away with a flash of lightning, or a seismic quake of the earth. It could not be controlled.

It would **never** be controlled.

By anyone.

Or anything.

And as the very heaven's had heard the dark man's thoughts, a sharp vibration of thunder echoed across the sky.

The lone ninja felt his lips attempt to twitch upwards.

Itachi loved watching nature in all it's violent glory.

However, more than anything, what Itachi most loved about nature, was how it was not tainted by the limits of human emotion. Rain did not fall because it was angry, nor did the sun shine because it was bored. Nature merely did what it did, with no emotional complications in between.

The rain was getting harder, but the young ninja did not move. In fact, he welcomed it. Raising his face even higher to the sky, the ninja let his dark eyes fall closed. But no sooner than he did so, a faint rise of a familiar chakra signature caught his attention. His eyes were open in an instant, and his crimson sharingan flared angrily, the three black tomoes whirling rapidly in irritation when he caught sight of the figure which was had disrupted his moment of peace.

Standing at the entrance of the back garden, sheltered by the rain, was the ninja's father.

And he did not look pleased.

"Itachi."

The voice was calm yet stern, as he observed his eldest son. Fugaku's face gave no emotion away, however the young ninja immediately noticed the way his father's hands tightened at his sides, and his weight shifted to his right foot uneasily.

Itachi inwardly sneered. His father was such a fool.

"I have heard the rumours." The elder stated calmly, observing Itachi with wary eyes, trying to see if he could catch any flicker of emotion across the boy's face. However like all the other times he had tried in the past, his son's face was unreadable to read. The elder nin felt his brows dip into a frown. He hated the way he could not understand his own son anymore. It was just, damn right impossible. The thirteen year old boy stared blankly at him in the rain. His face was half hidden beneath his thick black bangs that framed both sides of his face.

Silent moments passed between the two Uchihas.

Fugaku knew his son was not going to answer him any time soon. His jaw tensed with growing anger.

"**Itachi**!"

Itachi blinked and made no further attempt to speak.

Such disrespect! Oh how Fugaku wanted to punch that empty look off the brat's face.

"You have heard the rumours?" Fugaku questioned, unable to conceal the aggressive nature out of his tone. He knew that Itachi would know exactly what rumours he was speaking of. And if he dared not to answer…then….

"Of what rumours do you speak, father?"

Itachi questioned in a low and quiet tone. Each word he spoke was slowly measured and calmly executed. Fugaku could not discern any emotion within his son's voice. He always knew his son was a master with his words. So were all the Uchiha's.

Fugaku cracked a knuckle at his side. The boy was so bloody frustrating. If he wasn't such a perfect specimen of ninja, then Fugaku would have happily disowned him from the family long ago.

"You know which one." Fugaku stated through gritted teeth. 'There was only one rumour, and it was all over town. You killed him, didn't you? You wanted to try and capture the Mangekyou curse for yourself, you kami forsaken brat.'

Of course, Fugaku could not speak these words to his elder son. He refused to admit it to even himself of what could happen if he sparked Itachi's temper. After all, the clan of the Uchiha's were infamously known for their diabolical tempers which seem to be fuelled by the fires of hell. He had rarely seen Itachi lose his temper, but the times he did….

Fugaku uneasily rubbed the front of his throat, unconsciously moving his fingers across a thin white scar which stretched horizontally across the entire column of his throat.

Itachi's eyes flickered at the movement of his father's hands.

And for one scant second. Fugaku swore he saw a curl of a smile grace his son's face. But the look disappeared the first second he blinked.

"I do not know what you speak of father," Itachi answered distantly.

Shaking his head, and repositioning his hand back inside his robes , Fugaku knew it was pointless to even consider continuing the conversation. He would get no answer out of his son tonight.

"Just get inside boy." Fugaku snapped. "Haven't you got a A class mission to complete this morning?"

This time, Fugaku saw Itachi's eyes inwardly narrow at him, before slowly and tediously walking towards the entrance door. 'Arrogant brat. How dare you stare at your own father like that.'

When Itachi was just a shoulder's away from passing him, Fugaku grabbed his son arm. Itachi visibly tensed, and stopped obediently.

"You may have passed me in strength and speed, But remember Itachi, my position in the clan is above yours, so if you dare glare at me the way you did before Itachi, I will have to make you relearn your place in this family." Fugaku , as his finger squeezing in slight warning.

Itachi made no answer, and the moment Fugaku removed his arm, Itachi instantly went straight inside the building, not once turning back, even when he felt the familiar sensation of his father's sharingan glaring behind him.

_'Just you wait father…'_

_'…Just you wait….'_

* * *

His strides were long and efficient. His footsteps were precise and silent as death. He moved swiftly past the many dark wooden corridors he had memorised since birth. His face was stern and cold, not leaking a single flex of emotion even though countless thoughts ran rampant through his head. He had not yet deactivated the Sharingan. His crimson eyes glared cruelly in the darkness, revealing only the smallest taste of the ninja's ruthless potential.

_'You want me to learn my place in this family father…?'_

_'The answer is that I have **no** place….'_

_'I care not for this clan….'_

_'Nor to the duties to this family…'_

_'For why should I swear my blind loyalty to a clan…'_

_'That is undeserving of my skills, father…'_

_'I'd rather throw a kunai through my own head.'_

_'…or most preferably... one through yours…'_

Swiping at the shoji door frame of his room, Itachi wrenched it open quickly, causing the door to grind painfully across the wooden railing. He snapped it shut behind him. Immediately, the ninja felt himself mentally pause for less than a millisecond. Something did not appear right in his room. It was at that moment that Itachi's sharingan locked onto a appallingly weak, yet familiar chakra hiding beneath the pale coverlet on his futon. Immediately, his instinct to seek and kill dissipated. His crimson eyes bled away to his traditional black.

Itachi crossed silently across the tatami mats, stopping only when he reached the foreign lump in his bed. His dark eyes gazed at the shape silently, gauging the length and shape of the odd anomaly that was making slight sleeping sounds underneath his covers.

Itachi blinked slowly.

And then his arm struck suddenly!

"**_Agghh_**!" A young voice yelped loudly from beneath the white covers, desperately pulling them away and revealing a tiny head covered with black matted hair, springing up in all directions.

Itachi felt his lips threaten to curl upwards.

"That was so mean niisan!" Sasuke cried, as he rubbed his now sore forehead, pouting a cute little face all the while.

Itachi felt his eyes soften slightly at his younger brother.

"Then get back in your own bed, dobe." He remarked calmly, before turning away from his befuddled brother to begin his final ritual for bed.

Sasuke rubbed his large eyes with his small fists, yawning tiredly as he observed his brother for the first time.

The young boy blinked in confusion as he eyed the wet trickles of water staining his brother's face.

"Niisan, why do you look so wet?"

Itachi made no answer as he pulled off his black, wet shirt.

"Did you take another bath just now?"

"…….."

Itachi made no show of hearing Sasuke's words, as he removed his grey trousers.

"Or were you training outside in the rain?"

"…….."

The youngest Uchiha began to pout even further. That is, until a mischievous look lit up his features.

"No, I know you weren't training, niisan…"

Itachi paused within the tying of his robes, curious to know what garbage his brother would spout off next.

"No, I know your little secret as to why you always go out into the rain on nights like these brother…"

Itachi mentally quirked an eyebrow.

"It's because you love dancing in the rain, right?"

The elder boy's eyes flickered to the body currently lying across his futon.

Sasuke nearly giggled at the look his brother sent his way.

Itachi turned his head away and made his way to the bathroom.

A moment later, he returned to still see a small cheeky Uchiha, hogging the entire area of his futon.

Itachi sent his brother a knowing look.

But then Sasuke grinned back.

So Itachi sighed to himself before slipping beneath the covers, murmuring something non-intelligible about foolish eight year old brothers who were still afraid of the dark.

"Move over." Itachi commanded quietly.

Sasuke wriggled back to allow his aniki more space to rest. Laying his head back against a pillow, Sasuke cracked one final smile before gently falling into the deepest slumber.

Itachi observed Sasuke silently, observing the young boy's steady breathing. Itachi raised a single finger to lightly brush across the faint, yet still visible blemish of red across his younger sibling's brow. His lips quirked as he took in the picture of innocence that his brother made. An odd feeling stirred inside of him as he observed his young sibling defenceless form, and then at his own hand currently at the boy's brow. Splaying the same hand in the air, Itachi observed how the span of his palm could easily cover Sasuke's entire face. The older brother eye's darkened. How easy could it be to take his brother's life. Did Sasuke not realise the danger he was in, each night he willingly crawled into bed beside him. Did Sasuke not realise his hidden potential?

Itachi flexed his tensed hands. His metacarpals straining crudely against his pale white skin.

No of course he didn't.

Sasuke was just as ignorant as all the others…

Everyone was absolutely clueless of how he had gladly became a traitor to the village of Konoha nearly six months ago.

That he, a mastermind could save his allies as easily as he could kill them.

Unconsciously, the crimson hue of the sharingan began to bleed into his dark eyes. The black tomoes whirled within his irises, before forming into a thick pinwheel of ink darkness.

In the darkness, the Mangekyou Sharingan, whirled angrily at its victim below him, however Itachi's face remained calm and relaxed of all emotion.

Itachi watched as his hand, almost as if it had a life of its own, begin to slowly trail downwards, before stopping to hover over his brother's exposed neck.

It could be so easy.

Too easy.

And he wouldn't even need to waste any chakra.

A single thought crossed through his mind…

_A ninja under no circumstance may express emotion…._

Itachi felt his eyes narrow at his own thoughts…

_Shall I now test the true extent of my abilities?_

Itachi watched his hand enclose around the boy's neck…

And as his fingers began to slowly squeeze.

"Niisan…are you gonna help me …with my shuriken practise today right?" Sasuke mumbled gently in his sleep.

The elder ninja paused in his actions, staring passively at his younger sibling beneath him.

The Mangekyou sharingan searched for any sign of alertness.

But as Itachi expected, Sasuke was still sleeping soundly.

Itachi's fingers relaxed their grip.

And then very slowly, Itachi removed his hand from the boy, before slowly settling at his side. He leant back on his heels, observing his brother with no single expression across his face.

And even when Sasuke half-uttered mumbles fell to silence…

Itachi continued to stare at the boy that was his brother.

And then he turned away.

Slipping out of the futon and padding silently across his room, Itachi slipped off his sleeping robes, and quickly adorned his ANBU uniform.

_'Sasuke, the day will come when I will finally break free of the chains that try to bind me. Someday you will see a glimpse of my true potential…',_

_'and…that day…is coming soon brother…'_

_'very soon…'_

Itachi slowly traced the boys left cheek, still plump with his natural baby fat.

"Sweet dreams." Itachi murmured as he leaned forward and brushed his lips across his brother's gentle brow. "Little brother."


End file.
